live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stargate SG-1 (1997)
Stargate SG-1 is an adventure and military science fiction television series and part of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's Stargate franchise. The show, created by Brad Wright and Jonathan Glassner, is based on the 1994 science fiction film Stargate. The series premiered on Showtime on July 27, 1997; the final episode first aired on Sky1 on March 13, 2007, consisting of 214 episodes for 10 seasons. Starring *Richard Dean Anderson - Jack O'Neill *Michael Shanks - Daniel Jackson *Amanda Tapping - Samantha Carter *Christopher Judge - Teal'c *Don S. Davis - George S. Hammond 'Guest Starring' *Alex Zahara - Michael (ep42) *Armin Shimerman - Anteaus (ep7) *Bobbie Phillips - Kynthia (ep8) *Bonnie Bartlett - Linea (ep24) *Brook Parker - Drey'auc (ep29) *Carmen Argenziano - Jacob Carter/Selmak *Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Turghan (ep3) *Dwight Schultz - Keeper (ep25) *Elizabeth Hoffman - Catherine Langford *Galyn Görg - Kendra (ep9) *Garwin Sanford - Narim (ep16) *Gerard Plunkett - Nem (ep12) *Harley Jane Kozak - Sara O'Neill (ep6) *Heather Hanson - Shyla (ep26) *J.R. Bourne - Martouf/Lantash *Jay Brazeau - Harlan (ep18) *Jorge Vargas Jr. - Abu (ep3) *Keene Curtis - Ernest Littlefield (ep10) *Marshall Teague - Colonel Frank Cromwell (ep36) *Peter Williams - Apophis *Robert Wisden - Bert Samuels *Rodney A. Grant - Tonane (ep34) *Ronny Cox - Senator Robert Kinsey (ep20) *Salli Richardson - Drey'auc (ep11) *Samantha Ferris - Dr. Raully (ep43) *Sarah Douglas - Yosuf/Garshaw of Belote *Suanne Braun - Hathor *Tamsin Kelsey - Gairwyn *Teryl Rothery - Dr. Janet Fraiser *Tobin Bell - Omoc (ep16) *Tom Butler - Major General Trofsky (ep43) *Tom McBeath - Harry Maybourne *Tony Amendola - Bra'tac *Vaitiare Bandera - Sha're/Amaunet *William Russ - Jonas Hanson (ep5) *Winston Rekert - Firnan/Anker *Aaron Pearl - Lieutenant George Hammond (ep42) *Alex Zahara - Xe'ls (ep34) *Amber Rothwell - Jenny (ep42) *Andrew Kavadas - Olaf (ep27) *Chris Owens - Armin Selig (ep30) *Christina Cox - T'akaya (ep34) *Colin Heath - Technician (ep40) *David McNally - Hanno (ep15) *Douglas H. Arthurs - Heru'ur *Gabrielle Miller - Thetus (ep8) *Gary Jones - Norman Walter Davis Harriman *George Touliatos - Pyrus (ep26) *Gerard Plunkett - Tuplo *Harrison Coe - Alekos (ep8) *Jeff Gulka - Charlie (ep41) *Jerry Wasserman - Bernie Whitlow (ep35) *Katie Stuart - Cassandra *Kevin McNulty - Dr. Warner *Matthew Walker - Roham (ep35) *Nicole Oliver - Tuplo's Wife (ep4) *Peter LaCroix - Edrekh (ep23) *Ray Xifo - Opher (ep7) *Roger R. Cross - Laurence Conner *Scott Hylands - Dr. Timothy Harlow (ep31) *Tobias Mehler - Graham Simmons *Vincent Hammond - Ruax (ep9) *Wally Dalton - Mike (ep6) *and Alan Rachins as Colonel Kennedy (ep2) *and Alexis Cruz as Skaara/Klorel *and Erick Avari as Kasuf (ep30) *and James Earl Jones as the Voice of Unas (ep9) *and Jay Acovone as Charles Kawalsky *and Soon-Teck Oh - Moughal (ep3) 'Cast' *Machello Played by Michael Shanks (ep38) *Adam Harrington - Goa'uld #2 (ep1) *Addison Ridge - Nafrayu (ep7) *Adrian Hughes - Lieutenant Baker (ep5) *Alonso Oyarzun - Punk Leader (ep31) *Alvin Sanders - Fred (ep38) *Amanda O'Leary - Dr. Cole (ep13) *Andrew Guy - Jaffa #1 (ep26) *Andrew McIlwaine - Medic (ep1) *Andrew Wheeler - Stan Kovacek (ep24) *Anthony Ashbee - Soldier (ep1) *Benz Antoine - Driver (ep23) *Bernie Neufeld - General's Aide (ep22) *Biski Gugushe - SF Guard (ep36) *Bob Frazer - Fryatt (ep13) *Bob Wilde - Priest (ep11) *Brent Stait - Louis Ferretti *Brian Jensen - Head Priest (ep11) *Byron Chief Moon - Elder #2 (ep34) *Carmen Moore - Lab Assistant (ep6) *Cathy Weseluck - Resident #2 (ep25) *Charles Payne - Guard NCO (ep6) *Chief Leonard George - Elder #1 (ep34) *Christina Jastrzembska - Byrsa Female Elder (ep15) *Colin Cunningham - Major Paul Davis (ep36) *Colin Lawrence - Warren *Colleen Rennison - Ally (ep31) *Colleen Winton - Dr. Greene (ep24) *Conan Graham - NID Man (ep35) *Crystall Lo - Nya (ep3) *D. Neil Mark - Thomas Frakes (ep5) *Dan Shea - Master Sergeant Sylvester Siler, O'Neill Alternate (ep18) *Daniel Bacon - Technician *Danny Wattley - Lieutenant Johnson (ep4) *Darcy Laurie - Cave-Dweller (ep5) *Darryl Scheelar - Cop (ep38) *Dave Hurtubise - Dr. Kleinhouse (ep13) *David Adams - Expert (ep37) *David Allan Pearson - Quinta (ep23) *David Bloom - Scavenger (ep24) *David Cameron - Elder (ep40) *Devon Finn - Young Hanno (ep15) *Diane Brown - Docent (ep25) *Douglas H. Arthurs - Kah'l (ep22) *Duncan Fraser - Paul Langford (ep10) *Efosa Otuomagie - Security Police (ep42) *Eric Breker - Albert Reynolds (ep35) *Eric Schneider - Dr. James MacKenzie *Fred Henderson - Major Thornbird (ep42) *Frida Betrani - Lya *Garvin Cross - Casey (ep1) *Gillian Barber - Resident #1 (ep25) *Glynis Davies - Catherine (ep42) *Ian Robison - Security Officer (ep23) *Ikkee Battle - S.P. Guard (ep13) *Jane Spence - Nurse (ep6) *Janette Devries - Female Serpent Guard (ep1) *Jano Frandsen - Dj'nor (ep29) *Jason Calder - SF Guard (ep26) *Jason Calders - Alien #1 (ep34) *Jim Thorburn - SF Guard 2 (ep23), Watts (ep36) *Joe Pascual - Medical Technician (ep23) *John Bear Curtis - Primitive (ep1) *John Paul Bivens - McAfee (ep1) *John Tierney - Monk (ep1) *Joy Coghill - Saroosh/Selmak *Judy Norton - Talia (ep23) *Kevin Conway - SG Leader (ep28) *Kim Kondrashoff - Roshure (ep24) *Kirby Morrow - Byrsa Milita Man (ep15) *Kurt Max Runte - Major Boyd (ep36) *Kyle Graham - Charlie O'Neill (ep6) *Laara Sadiq - Laura Davis *Lisa Bunting - Claire Jackson (ep25) *Marc Baur - Senior Cop (ep6) *Marilyn Chin - Clanswoman (ep3) *Mark Acheson - Vishnoor (ep24) *Mark Gibbon - Thor *Melanie Skehar - Waitress (ep38) *Michasa Armstrong - Shak'l *Michael Brynjolfson - Jaffa (ep22) *Michael Kopsa - News Anchor (ep19) *Michael Philip - Jaffa #2 (ep26) *Michael Puttonen - Simian (ep24) *Michael Richard Dobson - Jaffa (ep21) *Michael Rogers - Col. John Michaels (ep25) *Michael Tiernan - Horus Warrior (ep27), Ryn'tak (ep30) *Monique Rusu - Yametha/Amaunet (ep1) *Nancy McClure - Young Catherine Langford (ep10) *Neil Denis - Rya'c *Nicole Rudell - Nurse (ep23) *Pamela Perry - Cassandra (ep42) *Paul McGillion - Young Ernest Littlefield (ep10) *Paulina Gillis - Byrsa Woman (ep15) *Peter Bryant - Fro'tak (ep29) *Phillip Mitchell - Jaffa #2 (ep22) *Rachel Hayward - Carol Katerings (ep1) *Reg Tupper - Doctor (ep23) *Richard DeClerk - Joe (ep40) *Richard Leacock - Sergeant (ep31) *Rick Ravanello - Fryatt (ep1) *Robert Duncan - Melburn Jackson (ep25) *Roger Haskett - Doctor (eps32-33) *Roxana Phillip - Melosha (ep4) *Santo Lombardo - Bolaa (ep1) *Sean Amsing - Tobay (ep1) *Sean Campbell - Sergeant (ep42) *Shaun Phillips - Jim (ep40) *Shawn Stewart - Jaffa (ep19) *Sheelah Megill - Martha (ep10) *Stephen Sumner - Goa'uld #1 (ep1) *Stephen Tibbetts - Guard (eps32-33) *Steve Makaj - Colonel Makepeace *Stuart O'Connell - Marine (ep19) *Terry David Mulligan - Swift (ep7) *Tiffany Knight - La Moor (ep35) *Tosca Baggoo - Liandra/Anker *Tracy Westerholm - Staff Sergeant Westerholm *Warren Takeuchi - Dr. Nimziki (ep1) *Woody Jeffreys - Guard (ep16), SF Guard (ep23) *Zahf Hajee - Jamala (ep5) *Zoran Vukelic - Jaffa (ep7) Category:TV Series Category:1997 TV Series